Radio Codes
Radio Codes (So far) Zone Names: D*: District * (Replace * with number 1-7) (1 = Trainstation, 2 = Plaza, 3 = Side Plaza, 4 = Slums, 5 = Sewers/Subway Station, 6 = Desert/Exogen Caves, 7 = Mines) RDT: Ration Distribution Terminal. CWH: Civil workers hotel. CWHQ: Civil workers HQ. LH: Loyalist hotel. RF: Ration Factory. MB: Medical Bay. MAB: Machanical Bay. DO: DvL Office/Offices. SO: SeC's Office. OB: Overwatch Bay. AS: Armory/Shoot range. TC: Training Center. IL: Inspection Location. Codes: Code 1: Send units. Code 2: Urgent/Move in. Code 3: Emergency. Code 4: *Name/CID* is now wanted. BOL. Code 5: False Judgement waiver. Code 6: False Autonomous waiver. Code 7: False Final waiver. Code Green: No anti-civil activities. Code Yellow: Judgement waiver. Code Red: Autonomous Waiver. Code Black: Final Waiver Code Orange: Rebelion Attack. Code Purple: Exogen/Necrotics Attack. BOL: Be on the lookout. UPOI: Unidentified Person Of Intrest. POI: Person of intrest. UTLS: Unable to location suspect/Person of intrest/Unidentified Person of intrest. OW: Overwatch. MPF: Metropolice Force. ECPU: Elite Civil Protection Units. Ripcord: Abort/Retreat/Run away!/Get out! Necrotics: Headcrabs/Zombies. Exogen: Antlions. 10-* codes (replace the star with a number that you are talking about.) Warning: A B and C might also be used in different situations. 10-00: Unit down. 10-0: Use cation. 10-1: Orders? (Used for a question on what to do next) 10-2: No/Not Understood. 10-3: Patroling (Used for "Unit *rank*, *divison* is 10-3, at *Location*.") 10-4: Copy/Yes/Understood. 10-5: Citizen. 10-6: Anti-citizen. 10-7: Unit off-duty. 10-8: Unit on-duty. 10-9: Vortigaunt not wearing slave suit. 10-10: Vortigaunt not listening to instructions. 10-11: Vortigaunt found in unauthorized zone. 10-12: Send the cremator/vortigaunts/clean up crew. 10-13: Rebels are near my 10-20. (Rebels are near my location.) 10-14: Citizen with suspect. (Say 10-14 before you try deal with it) 10-15: Prisoner transfer. 10-16: Anti-civil activities at green zone. 10-16A: No anti-civil activities at green zone. 10-16B: A lot of anti-civil activites at green zone. 10-17: Anti-civil activities at yellow zone. 10-17A: No anti-civil activities at yellow zone. 10-17B: A lot of anti-civil activites at yellow zone. 10-18: Anti-civil activities at red zone. 10-18A: No anti-civil activities at red zone. 10-18B: A lot of anti-civil activites at red zone. 10-19: Requesting to change zone into green/yellow/red 10-20: Location 10-21: Returning to nexus 10-22: Returning to patrol zone. (Or if someone told you to do something then you did it and you want to patrol again you can do this as well.) 10-23: (High ranks only.) Scout deploy at *Location*. 10-23A: (Any ranking unit) Requesting Scout deployment at *location*. 10-23B: (High ranks only.) Responding to 10-23A with a no. 10-23C: (High ranks only.) Responding to 10-23A with a yes. 10-24: Hostile citizen. 10-24A: Hostile citizen, Need help. 10-25: Do we/you have contact with...? 10-26: Wanted citizen by the name of *Name* and *CID number* is found. 10-26A: Wanted citizen by the name of *Name* is found, missing CID Number. 10-26B: Wanted citizen, Name is unknown but the CID number is *CID number* 10-26C: UPOI found at my 10-20, CID and Name is unknown, searching for CID. 10-26D1: UPOI's CID was found, their name is *Name* and *CID number* 10-26D2: UPOI's CID was not found, bringing them to the nexus for questioning. 10-27: Miscount at RDT. 10-28: Miscount at IL. 10-29: Miscount at D*. (If districts 1 AND 2 are empty.) 10-30: A dangerous mentally unfit suspect. 10-30A: A mentally unfit suspect. 10-31: Physically unfit. (Used some sort of drug to get buff or used combine technolgy to get stronger.) 10-32: Requesting a *Divison* unit (Asking for a unit in a certain divison) 10-33: Radio/Transmission jammer. 10-34: Radio frequency has been hacked. Stop transmitting and change to different channel. 10-34A: Radio frequency has been hacked. Stop transmitting and don't change to different channel. 10-35: Suspect knows about overwatch and secrets. 10-35A: Citizen knows about overwatch and secrets. 10-35B: Loyalist/CWU knows about overwatch and secrets. 10-35C: Resistance member knows about the overwatch and secrets. 10-35D: Unearthly creature knows about the overwatch and secrets. 10-36: Ripcord. 10-37: Hold your position. 10-38: Push forward. 10-39: Unearthly creature at my 10-20. 10-40: Two citizens are holding hands in public. 10-40A: Two citizens are hugging in public. 10-40B: Two citizens are kissing in public. 10-40C: Two citizens are sexually active in public. 10-41: Two citizens are holding hands in private at *Location* 10-41A: Two citizens are hugging in private at *Location* 10-41B: Two citizens are kissing in private at *Location* 10-41C: Two citizens are sexually active in private at *Location* 10-42: A citizen is holding hands with an unearthly creature at *Location* 10-42A: A citizen is hugging an unearthly creature at *Location* 10-42B: A citizen is kissing an unearthly creature at *Location* 10-42C: A citizen is sexually active with an unearthly creature at *Location* 10-43: A citizen is attempting to sexually assualting an other citizen. 10-43A: A citizen is sexually assualting an other citizen. 10-44: A citizen is doing sexually actions in public. (Masterfishing :3) 10-44A: A citizen is doing sexually actions in private at *Location* 10-45: A citizen is attempting to sexually assualt a MPF unit. 10-45A: A citizen is sexually assualting a MPF unit. 10-46: A citizen is attempting to sexually assualt a OW unit. 10-46A: A citizen is sexually assualting a OW unit. 10-47: A citizen is attempting to sexually assualt an CUA unit. 10-47A: A citizen is sexually assualting a CUA unit. 10-48: A citizen is pregnant. 10-49: A child is found at *Location* 10-50: A citizen is assualting an officer. 10-51: A citizen is assualting an overwatch unit. 10-52: A citizen is assualting an elite unit. 10-53: A citizen is pulling pranks on another citizen. 10-54: A citizen is pulling pranks on units. 10-55: A citizen is in love with another citizen. 10-56: A citizen is in love with a unit. 10-57: A citizen is bugging a unit. 10-58: Suspect might have an explosive. 10-59: Suspect might have a weapon. 10-60: Suspect has a hostage. (Citizen) 10-60A: Suspect has a hostage. (Loyalist/CWU) 10-60B: Suspect has a hostage (Administer) 10-60C: Suspect has a hostage (MPF Officer) 10-61: Hostage has been secured. 10-62: Hostage is dead. 10-63: Hostage was moved to a different location. 10-64: A bomb has been planted. 10-65: Dying. 10-66: The bomb has been moved. 10-67: The bomb blew up. 10-68: The bomb was defused safely. 10-69: Zone is secured 10-70: Mission failed. 10-71: Mission success. 10-72: Requesting Overwatch. 10-73: Requesting High ranking unit. 10-74: Requesting Anyone. 10-75: Requesting Synth. 10-76: Requesting Assassin. 10-77: Requesting Elite units. 10-78: Requesting Medical Assistance. 10-79: Requesting Scanner. 10-80: Requesting Claw Scanner. 10-81: Requesting to build a turret (GRID Only) 10-82: Requesting to build a Camera (GRID Only) 10-83: Requesting to build a Scanner (GRID Only) 10-84: Requesting to build a Claw Scanner (GRID Only) 10-85: Requesting to build a APC (ANVIL Only) 10-86: Requesting more metal (GRID Only) 10-87: Requesting Headcrab Canister to be launch at *Location* 10-88: Low ranking unit is not complying with high ranking unit. 10-89: Citizen/CWU/Loyalist is bleeding to death. 10-90: Unit is down. 10-91: Administer has been captured. 10-92: Administer has been secured. 10-93: Administer is dead. 10-94: Requesting to deploy strider. 10-95: Requesting to deploy gunship. 10-96: Squad *Squad Name*, go to *Location*. 10-97: Exogen(s). 10-98: Necrotic(s). 10-99: In trouble. 10-100: Dead body.